Mi peli favorita
by Tweeky-Bokkun
Summary: Rigby, decide ver una película de miedo el solo, ya que Mordecai no estaba. Como iba a saber que todo fuera a terminar de ese modo.


Holas! Es el primer fic que hago de... bueno, aquí en España se llama Historias Corrientes, así que, si no os molesta, lo llamaré así, porque sino no me centro (?)

Bueno, es algo que se me ocurrió, y pensé, ¿Por qué no?

Decir que en mi ordenador ni en mi móvil no tengo el World, asique no se como solucionar lo de las faltas de ortografías, intentaré no cometer tantas. Disculpar.

._.'

PD: voy a usar una película real para el fic. ((Me gustan las pelis de miedo de falsos documentales. :) ))

O+o+o+o+

\- ¡MORDECAI! HEY! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS?! - El pequeño mapache buscaba desesperadamente a su amigo.- ¡MORDECAI! Mira la peli que alquilé!... ¿Mordo?

Rigby estaba enfrente del frigorífico, donde había una pegatina, a modo de carta, con la letra de su amigo. Se sintió un poco decepcionado por su contenido, que decía así:

Estoy en el cine con Margarita. ((N/A: aquí en España la llamamos Margarett)) No hagas locuras. Y el trozo pastel de la nevera es mio. Siento faltar a la noche de pelis, tio.

\- Oh!, ¡¿Es enserio?! ¡Era noche de pelis! - Dio una bofetada a la nota, pero no con mucha fuerza, era solo para quitarla de su vista. Estaba rabioso, y con razón. Su mejor amigo le había dejado plantado por esa chica, y no era la primera vez.- ¡Pues me como tu pastel! ¡JA!.- Abrió la nevera y cogió el plato con el dulce postre. Era una porción de tarta echa de vainilla chocolate y nueces, con una fresa por la mitad encima.- Que pastel más cursi. Seguro te lo regalo Margarita. - Dijo con una voz burlona.- Pues ¡ALA! Para mí.

Cerró la nevera y se fue al sofá y se sentó. No había traído tenedor asique empezó a devorarlo con la mano, pringandose todo. Terminó y dejo el plato en la mesa. Luego agarró la pelicula de miedo y la puso en el cartucho.

\- Activity Paranormal cuaatrrol~ - cantaba animado, tenía muchas ganas de verla.- Bueno, así mejor. Si estuvieras aquí me dirías de no verla ¡HAHAHA!... Y me dirías que me dan miedo... Esas cosas... Pero como estas con ella... Pues... - Decía en tono triste.- No importa! Me tengo que acostumbrar. Seguramente me deje plantado más veces... Asi que... ¡QUE EMPIECE LA PELI!

La película empezó, y al principio era graciosa. Era como si fuera un vídeo casero.

A él mapache se le fue la idea de que era una película, y eso lo empeoró todo.

Una manta le envolvía todo menos su rostro, iluminado por la pantalla del televisor. En su mano poseía una lata de cola, algo temblorosa.

\- JA...JAJA.. Q-que tontería... Ja... - Adornaba su actitud con hipocresía, aunque estuviese solo, tenía que engañarse a sí mismo, aunque él perfectamente sabía que tenía miedo.

Cuando termino, estaba completamente aterrado, respiraba entrecortadamente, tenía un nudo en la garganta, sentía que se estaba angustiando.

\- Solo es una peli... Solo es una tonta peli para nada creíble. No se ba a mover nada porque los demonios invisibles no existen. Es una simple trola. No me va a pasar nada...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una corriente de viento la acompañó.

\- AAAAHHH! - El mapache subió corriendo, casi a la velocidad de la luz, las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto compartido.

\- P-PERO QUE?! Rigby! - Era su amigo el azulejo/arrendajo que había venido de su cita con su novia.- ¡Te dije que no te comieras mi pastel!... Rigby?

\- ¡VETE DEMONIO FEO! ¡NO TE HICE NADA!- Gritaba desde su habitacion, donde en la puerta puso la cómoda para evitar que viniese el espíritu.

Luego volcó su cama elástica al suelo y toda su ropa cayó. Se puso detrás de su 'cama' y se escudo con un colador de metal y un cucharón que a saber que harían ahí. Luego, de debajo de su cama elástica bolcada, saco un chicle el cual el envoltorio ponía Para hemerjencias ((N/A: la falta de ortografía va implícito.))

\- ¿¡QUE ES ESE ESCÁNDALO?! Rigby, que está pasand- ¡Auch!.- Su pie se topo con el cartucho de la película.- Oh, no me digas que otra vez vistes una peli de miedo. ¡sabes que eso te afecta mucho, no las puedes ver!

\- AAH! NO ME INFRAVALORES! SE QUE NO ERES MORDECAI! VETE TOBI!

\- TOBI?! ¿¡Como que Tobi ?! Soy Mordecai, Rigby. No te asustes.- Decidió subir a intentar calmarlo. Intento abrir la puerta, no le costó mucho, el mueble no pesaba casi nada.

\- COMO HAS ABIERTO?!.- Dijo asustado.

\- Tío, si quieres cerrar, hay un pestillo. Pero no pongas un mueble que esta vacío. -Dijo con superioridad.- Y ¿Por qué te escondes? ¿No se supone que en esas pelis, los poseídos ablan diferente? Como los robots.. Como 'voy a comerte el coco~' - Puso los brazos como zombie para seguir con la broma, pero vio (por el grito que dio Rigby) que solo empeoró la situación.- Olle, tio. No tengas miedo. ¡Soy yo!

\- ¡EL VERDADERO NO VENDRIA HASTA LAS DOCE!

\- Tío... Son las dos de la mañana.

\- Aa...

\- Ves como soy yo. - Se hacercó un poco más, pero Rigby aún tenía miedo. Cuando se hacerco, Rigby se fue corriendo debajo de la cama. - ¿No crees que estas exagerando? Tío, es solo una peli.

\- ¡COMO TE HACERQUES TE MUERDO!

\- Hay, no debí dejarte solo en la noche de pelis, siempre elijes películas de terror. Lo siento tío.- Se volteo y volvió donde estaba su cama y se agachó para verle. Estaba al fondo del todo en una esquina, aun con el 'casco'.- ¡Relájate!

\- ¡NO ME CREO TUS JUEGUECITOS, TOBI! ¡DÉJAME!

Mordecai metió el brazo para agarrarle, pero como dijo el mapache, le mordió.

\- AH! ¿¡Pero cual es tu maldito problema?! VEN AQUI! - le cojio de un brazo y lo saco de la cama. Lo agarto de la cintura, se rovolvia mucho e intentaba huir.

\- SUELTAME! SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR! - Algunas lágrimas de deseperacion cayeron, aunque no se diera cuenta.- AA-...

\- ¡RELÁJATE! - fue callado por un puñetazo en el hombro. - ¡ESTAS MUY ALTERADO!

-... - Un sonrojo acompañado por un enrojecimiento de los ojos llegó a su rostro.- ... Mordo?

\- Sí, tio. ¡Soy yo! - El azulejo vio que su amigo estaba mal, y decidió abrazarlo.- Esque eres tonto, ¿¡Por qué ves esas pelis?! - notó que el corazón del otro iba a mil por hora, y que su propio hombro se humedecía.- Tranquilo... Tranguilo... Ya paso... No te preocupes más, mañana esto se te pasara y quedará como una tontería, okey?

-... Snif.. Okey.. - Correspondió.

Unos minutos después, se separaron, y Mordecai le bajó al suelo.

\- Vamos a ordenar esto. Si?

-... - El mapache miraba al suelo, cabizbajo.

\- Que ocurre?

\- Siento... Lo de la tarta, y... El mordisco...

\- No importa.- Le secó una lágrima que caía de su amigo con el pulgar.- La tarta, ya sabia que te la zamparias. Y bueno, lo demás son cosas que pasan.

Luego ordenaron todo el desastre que Rigby había montado.

A la mañana siguiente, Benson les dio una caja.

\- Yo ya la he visto, y se que os gustan estas cosas, asique os la podéis quedar.

Mordecai abrió la caja y se encontró con una película.

\- ¿Activity Paranormal 5?

Solo dijo eso y Rigby cogió la caja con la peli y la tiro a la fuente.

\- ¡¿PERO QUE?!.- Dijo Benson.

\- Cosas de Rigby. - Aclaró Mordecai.

Aunque Rigby la quería volver a ver... Para volverse a asustar... Para comportarse como un loco... Para morder a su mejor amigo... Y... Para volver a serntir su calor, volver a escuchar las palabras tranquilizadoras de él, volver a dormir con el y acurrucarse como una bolita, despertar por la noche y sonrojarse al verle dormir,... Tenía ganas... De la próxima noche de pelis y cambiar el cartucho de una peli por la otra... Tenía ganas... De que se olvidará de Margarita, y de estar con él...

Y así se convirtió en su peli favorita.


End file.
